You Will Always Be My Little Black Cat
by BlackAndCatsMakeMeHappy
Summary: Hinamori Amu a 17 year old girl who's felt hell. After an accident that takes her family, she's been living with Kuukai and his parents. Walking home from school she finds a little black cat,what happend when she makes a promise and wakes up to find a- read to find out -REMAKE- amuto all the way! A/N: Yeah baby, I'm re-doing this story! original by: inkwolf22. Changed rating: M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**·**

**Micky: This is an adoption of inkwolf22's story!**

**Ikuto: They probably already know that…**

**Amu: On with the story!**

**·**

**Disclaimer: The original plot belongs to inkwolf22 but the rest after the first two chappys are mine! Am I forgetting something…? Oh yeah! I do not own Shugo Chara! ~fufufu**

**·**

**_Amu's pov~_**

_**It all seemed perfect, a loving family on their way to a restaurant, beautiful weather, and my playlist on shuffle. That is until…bang. That's all I could remember when I woke up on a stretcher. Looking around blood and pieces of ripped off iron were scattered everywhere along with glass. And just as I was beginning to move again. I turned a bit to the left and everything begun to come back. Bang was the sound the truck full of lumber made as it slammed into our small car. Screams were heard, I remember the force of the crash making my head slam into the door.**_

_**Silence… I stayed in silence, this had to be a nightmare this just can't be real. I said to myself as I looked at my arm scrapes and little pieces of glass shimmering in the center of each scrape. I winced as the pain started to affect me. The doctors started to speak. The one on the left telling me "It's going to be okay," but I knew it wasn't I knew there was something wrong I could feel it… so I did what I kept doing…I gave him silence…**_

**"_What happened to my parents and my sister… they're okay…right?" I asked looking at the doctor for a few seconds…_**

**"_They're…gone." he said before turning his head away and pulling me into the ambulance._**

**"_Please…don't lie…I hate it when people lie. It's not true, right? They're still alive…please tell me they're still here…" I asked in-between sobs, each one making my head hurt._**

**"_I can't tell you that because then I would be lying." The doctor said before injecting a needle into my pulse attached to a bag full of clear liquid._**

_**Fighting to keep my eyes open I asked just before passing out, "Why?"**_

_**Then the silence started once again…**_

**"…ake up.., Amu wa… up…"**

**"Hmm…"**

**"AMU WAKE UP! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"**

**"KYAAAAA!" I screamed as I fell on my back off the bed.**

**"Owww…" I turned to the annoying noise that made me fall. As I did, a happy looking Kuukai with that goofy grin of his was plastered on his face.**

**"I'm…going to murder…you." I said as I got up and gave him a death glare.**

**"Sheesh Amu, it's not my fault you were knocked out dreaming of prince charming, and the time came to get you up for school when you were right in the middle of kissing prince Tadase-"**

**"SH-SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF MY ROOM! I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTO GAYS!" I screamed as I threw my white pillow at him.**

**"Fine, but you do know you have 10 minutes to get ready right?" he asked this time giving me a smirk.**

**"One I'm going to murder you…Two please don't do that again…and three YOU JERK! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" I asked while running to the bathroom across the hall.**

**"Hey, the alarm clock went off and it's your fault for not waking up at the right time~" he sang out, before turning around and heading down stairs.**

**"Stupid..." I mumbled before returning to my rushed routine**

**( 5 minutes later)**

**"Alright now where are my shoes?" I mumbled to myself as I got on my knees and looked under my bed.**

**"Did I leave them downstairs…?" I got up and dusted off the plaid red skirt that came with my uniform, there were only a couple months of school left for me so I'm glad I don't have to wear this again. Quickly grabbing my shoulder bag and closing the door to my room I went downstairs and ran to the front door. "Found them." I said a small sigh escaped my mouth as I looked around the living room. Kuukai was probably upstairs, and his parents probably left for work. All of his brothers are in college…it seems so empty. It seemed like silence was slowly taking over again.**

**"It's been 4 years… but no matter how long…I still can't forget you guys." I shook my head, the thoughts about my family hopefully leaving my head for a bit. I turned around as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.**

**"Now Kuukai, would you like your beating now…or later?" I asked venom dripping from my words as I stood there with an innocent smile.**

**"Amu you can't even catch up to me while running, what makes you think I'll let you even touch me~" he asked a goofy grin plastered on his face.**

**"W-watch it Kukai! One day I'll wipe that grin right off your face!" I said while running out the door and purposely slamming the door behind me.**

**I smiled at my victory, then quickly turned around and ran to school.**

_**( class~)**_

**I sighed as I sat down in my seat next to the window. It was like this every day, sit here and pretend to listen to the teacher while fan girls whisper a bit too loudly for my liking about my personality, I rolled my eyes. My gaze following a little bird as it perched on a branch, and started to tweet.**

**Time flew by as the teacher continued blabbering about random things that half of the kids in the class already knew. The bell rung and I was off to the rest of my classes.**

_**(After school~ A/N: because it's boring describing walking around and staring outside a window XD~)**_

**I slowly made my way through the crowded gates, and loud mouthed students who can't keep their voices low. Looking around I searched for Kuukai. _Hmm maybe he has soccer practice today,_ I thought walking home. It's a 10 minute walk from here and there's a little park that my family used to go to on the way home… My thoughts drifted off for the second time today. I stopped as I reached my destination the little park seemed so quiet and abandoned. _So silent,_ I thought as I looked around. I sat on the swing I used to always get on with Ami when I was younger.**

**I turned around as I heard something. I turned to the little playground tunnel that was near me. Slowly getting up and looking around I sighed "So I hear a random noise and I go near it?" I whispered to myself before crouching down and looking into the tunnel.**

**My gaze softened a bit, it was just a little black cat, and slowly I got a bit lower so that I could see it better. As I did it opened its eyes and its head shot right up, "It's okay. I won't hurt you." I said as I looked at it. The cat's fur looked so shiny and soft I felt like touching it, there was a little tiny cut on its right ear. And its eye's were amazing, they were a beautiful shade of indigo it could be recognized as a dark shade of blue, but if you're this close you could tell. I stood there captivated by its eyes.**

**I slowly brought my hand closer to its head, my eyes never leaving its, it looked so scared and afraid but it looked like it was ready to risk its life to get out of anything. My hand lightly brushed its head and as soon as it did, it snapped and moved back to hiss. I drew my hand back a bit then started moving again this time scratching its ear and as soon as my fingers brushed against it the cat started to purr. "I found your weak spot." I whispered to myself as I smiled at the little cat.**

**"I don't get why they say you guys are bad luck, your just like anyone else… you've never done anything wrong." I sighed and looked at the cat, it was still purring but its eyes were open a bit. Its eyes looked a bit livelier than before, as I stared at the cat again I quickly looked around, it was getting dark.**

**I turned back to the cat and noticed it tilted its head a bit and I smiled "Would you like to come home with me?" I asked thinking the cat understood what I said.**

**It looked at me and slowly brushed against the palm of my hand. Slowly I got up and started to walk home.**

**·**

**Micky: BAM! I edited the first chapter.**

**Ikuto: -scans pages- Why yes you did.**

**Amu: Anyways, she's editing the other chapter, along with making the actual third chapter!**

**Shugo Chara! cast/ Micky: THANK YOU INKWOLF22! WE/I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!**

**·**

**A/N: Okay so, the original story belongs to inkwolf22. I adopted it from her! (With her permission, so don't go calling me out!) Please review, I need flames to cook, so go ahead and flame me too! ~fufufu**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**·**

**Micky: Yamato is fucking hot!**

**Amu: I know right?!**

**Ikuto: Who are you talking about?**

**Amu&Micky: A smexy sensei!**

**Yamato: -blushes- I'm not that good-looking…**

**Micky: -clings to his arm- Y-you're just being modest!**

**Ikuto: Who is this dude?!**

**Micky: My Forged Wedding's Yamato Kougami! He's the sexiest teacher ever! **

**Yamato: A-again I'm not that good-looking.**

**Micky: -wraps arms around his waist- Nonsense! You're freaking gorgeous! –looks at readers- He's gonna' be in my Author's Notes from now on! **

**·**

**(Amu's pov~)**

**The walk home was quiet, not a single thing was heard during those 10 minutes. I sighed and looked down at the black cat. It was peacefully looking at the lit up houses we past. I smiled as I thought of how cute it looked. Ami would have loved him/her she was an animal lover.**

**I smiled again then shook those thoughts away. Slowly looking at the house I call home ever since…that accident, I liked it even though Kuukai was a bit annoying.**

**I smiled at that thought; he's always been there for me though. I remember having a crush on him in elementary. But I quickly got over that after fitting him in as the role of my big brother. Besides, I'm not into red-heads.**

**I quickly ran up the steps to the house and opened the door using my spare key, I looked around no one was home yet. Quickly I ran upstairs and put the cat down on my bed as I gathered the things I'll need to give him a bath. Grabbing some almost empty shampoo, a worn out towel, and an old soft brush, I put those in the bathroom before returning to the cat.**

**I sighed as I found it asleep on top of my favorite pillow. I quietly placed my index finger on its ear earning a purr then a hiss. I giggled softly at the pissed off look it had, carefully picking it up I took it to the bathroom down the hall and placed it in the tub. It looked at me with wide eyes.**

**Slowly I turned the knob so that I could get the right amount of water. I shook my hands a bit after testing the temperature. I picked up the black cat and placed it in the tub earning a hiss and a scratch. I put my thumb under cold water for a bit then glared at the cat quickly I turned around and began pouring water down its back. Earning a shiver here and then, I looked at the cat's expression and gulped.**

**He was giving me a death glare. I swear I felt like my eyes were going to melt out of my head. It was starring daggers right through me. I sighed and put some shampoo into my hand quickly wincing as it got into the cut. I looked at the cat that now had a look of concern in his eyes. My expression softened I give it a small smile before rubbing the shampoo into its fur. It was so soft and thick, I quickly I finished up there and rinsed him off. I repeated this 2 more times before finally grabbing the towel off the clothes bin and wrapping HIM, yes him; in it. I guess that's what happened when you daze off thinking of diner while rubbing in shampoo.**

**"Ick." I said to myself remembering that incident. I looked down at the cat I was currently drying on top of my bed. And glared at the amused look it had.**

**"So I guess I have to name you, hmm…?" I asked loud enough for the cat to hear. He meowed in response I put him on top of my pillow and thought.**

**"How about Fluffy?" I asked smiling.**

**Glare**

**"Err um….bandit?"**

**Glare**

**"H-how about prince"**

**Glare -glare- glare**

**"Umm Yoru…That's not too bad" I said and smiled a bit as his gaze softened and he meowed looking at least satisfied. I yawned as I looked at the time; it was only 7 how was I tired? I looked around the room and found what I was looking for. I bought a black choker with a silver cross on it when I was at least 7 or 8, it fit me a bit big but I added a few holes to make it smaller. I looked at the ca- err Yoru and walked towards him with the choker dangling on my fingers.**

**"Let's see if this fits" slowly putting it over the cats head. I let go and watched it dangle a bit off its neck. I turned it around and tightened it a bit. It fit perfect now, I smiled but that quickly turned into a frown as I heard my stomach growl. I looked at the cat it had an amused look yet again. I puffed out my cheeks before grabbing Yoru and heading downstairs.**

**"Alright what to eat…" I asked before opening the fridge and quickly grabbing some left over tuna salad I made yesterday.**

**I grabbed a plastic bowl and put some in there. I turned around and set it on the floor at the end of the table. The cat meowed and jumped off starting to eat away. I sighed and turned around and grabbed some gummy worms I usually stash away from Kukai, right before I could even take a bite I heard the door open.**

**"Yo, Amu!" he said coming in with his soccer uniform in one hand with a soccer ball in another.**

**"Yo. " I replied back, finally taking a bite out of the taunting gummy worms.**

**"Is that a cat!?" he asked, sparkles forming in his eyes, like a little obsessed fan girl who just saw her idol.**

**I sweat dropped, "Yup what's it to ya?" I asked and right when I finished my sentence he picked Yoru up, who was in the middle of eating and put him on the counter and began petting him. At first all Yoru did was growl until Kuukai scratched behind his ear.**

**I smiled a bit at the scene and then remembered something.**

**"Nee Kuukai where are your parents?" I asked a bit confused**

**"Oh they didn't call you yet?" he asked turning his attention to me.**

**"N-o-p-e, that's why I'm asking you, stupid." I said sarcastically.**

**"They're at some business meeting or party thing…I wasn't really listening." he said before scratching the back of his neck.**

**"When do you ever listen?" I asked before rolling my eyes and popping the last gummy worm into my mouth.**

**I yawned again and looked at the time on the oven. "Its 8 and I'm already tired..." I said to myself then turned to Kuukai and sweat dropped. Yoru was purring while he was half falling asleep and Kuukai was trying to hold back a laugh.**

**"Hey Kuukai, you mind watching him for a bit? I'm going to take a shower." I asked before yawning again.**

**"Sure." he replied then gave me his signature grin.**

**I smiled then walked up stairs to start my search for a towel then head to the bathroom. I finished up grabbing everything and headed to the bathroom across the hall, clutching my towel tightly so that my iPod wouldn't fall and brake.**

**Quickly undressing and placing everything on top of the counter I put my iPod on shuffle. And immediately froze.**

**"I thought…I deleted it…" she said her eyes widened as she listened to the very song that she heard before everything was taken away from her. Out of habit I began singing parts of the song.**

**I looked at my iPod's screen and I read the band name "All time low: Therapy" ****(a/n this song is pretty cool if your into punk you should check out the band C: )**

**"…When I woke up alone, I had everything…" I sung quietly as I stepped into the bath tub and adjusted the temperature. I stayed silent as I heard the song go bye, until that part that got to me the most came. "A hand full of moments…I wish I could change but I was carried away….give me therapy I'm a walking tragic but I'm smiling at everything…" I said my silent tears getting mixed with the water from the shower head.**

**~(15 minutes later)~**

**I quickly put on a pair of worn out pink PJ shorts and a plain yellow tank top. Quickly heading downstairs for Yoru, I laughed at the sight. Kuukai was knocked out on the couch and Yoru was on the other side of the couch looking annoyed as hell.**

**Yoru turned and stared at me as I approached him and picked him up before giving him a soft kiss on the nose. I quickly smiled then looked at Yoru he had an adorable puzzled look on. I put him on the counter and headed to the closet near the front door. Grabbing a blanket I put it over Kuukai. My smile fading a bit remembering how Ami used to fall asleep in random places while playing with her toys.**

**I shook my head a bit before turning to Yoru, he was staring at me while his tail flickering back and forth.**

**I picked him up again and started heading to my room, getting to the top of the stairs I headed to my room where I closed the door with my free hand before placing Yoru down on the bed and turning off the lamp.**

**I laid down and turned to look at Yoru, he was staring at me with his violet eye's the light from outside giving it a beautiful glow. I took a breath in and carefully hugged him to my chest. My gaze saddening as I thought about the line from that song…"but I'm smiling at everything…." I whispered to myself before snuggling the cat closer to me.**

**"****_I promise you I'll never leave your side…" _**I said looking at the cat before giving it another sweet kiss on the nose.

**"****_I promise you I'll be here with you till the end, because you're all I have and all I need."_** I said letting tears fall before sleep toke over.

**~Ikutos pov~**

**If only I could hug her and comfort her I could tell she's been through a lot like me. I thought to myself my tail swishing back and forth, the words she said…they replayed inside my head thousands of times…**

**I purred a bit at the thought of this damn curse being broken, but they have to accept me for who I truly am. She doesn't care that I'm a black cat that brings nothing but bad luck…she still promised me. If I could smile right now I would have already. So innocent and pure yet scarred at the same time.**

**I turned my neck a bit and stared at this strange woman named Amu who set me free. I'm finally getting out of this body. I said unable to keep my eyes off of her. For some reason the thought of her accepting me _for who I really am_ keeps bothering me….I said before falling asleep my self**

**~Amus pov~**

**I yawned as I snuggled closer to the new warmth I felt beside me. Placing my arms around it I quickly snapped back to reality coming face to face with blue hair and a pale neck my nose slightly touching this stranger's neck as my breath was repeatedly blowing against its neck…wait…" WHAT!?"I yelled quickly retracting my arms and jumping out of bed. Grabbing the closest thing next to me…which was a pillow I held it to my defense my legs shaking a bit and my head spinning from still trying to figure out what's going on.**

**"Wh-who are y-y-ou, what are you doing here?" I asked, attempting to scream but that back fired and became a low whisper. The stranger stirred a bit after about a minute or two he woke up and stretched then touched his neck were the cross choker I gave Yoru was- wait what! Where's Yoru did he take that from him?**

**"W-who are you?!" I screamed, quickly quieting down as he turned around and looked at me with mesmerizing violet eyes…they look just like the ones Yoru has…I put the pillow up for my defense yet again and stared back at him with a glare.**

**"Oh…you're up." he said a couple seconds later his eyes widening.**

**I stared at him with a confused look as he looked at his hands and took the covers off his legs before looking at them to. He then turned to look at me with a happy expression but that quickly changed to a sad look as he looked at my pose.**

**"W-what are you doing here?!" I asked shouting once again, my voice wobbly and face a bit flushed because, well the guy didn't have a shirt on. What can I say I'm female right?**

**"What are you talking about Amu? It's me Yor-" he said before cutting himself off. "It's because I changed…you don't recognize me at all?" he asked, his eyebrows raised a bit.**

**I bit my lip,"W-why do you have the collar I put on Yoru?" I asked a bit more calmly.**

**He smirked and looked at me, "Why strawberry you don't remember your little black cat~?" he asked before the weirdest thing happened. _EARS AND A TAIL POPPED OUT!?_ I screamed in my head as my eyes widened at the stranger before me. In the process of thinking I dropped my pillow.**

**"W-w-what, I-I mean wait….n-no way this is all insane." I said putting my hands on my head and messing up my hair.**

**"It's not impossible there is a way." he said and smirked.**

**"C-can you explain please how magic cat ears and a fucking tail popped out of no were!?" I asked starring at him like he was an alien.**

**"Language ~ and as for that," he said and smiled. "You made a promise, and set me free." he said and stared at me with a warm smile.**

**I blushed a bit before dropping my arms to my side and scooting a bit closer. "S-so you're…Yoru?" I asked my gaze softening a bit as I started to believe.**

**"Yup, but my real name isn't Yoru you know," he said and quickly smirked."It's Ikuto~ remember it strawberry because I'll make you say it in so many ways." he said and winked.**

**"P-P-PERVERT!" I yelled, flushed as I picked up the pillow and threw it at him. And of course being a cat he dodged it without a care.**

**"Only to you~" he sang out and winked yet again.**

**"I've only just met you 10 minutes ago, and I'm already dying to get away from you!" I said stomping to my door and opening it. "Hey perver- I mean Ikuto stay here, I'm going to take a bath I'll bring you some clothes when I'm done." I said and looked at him.**

**"Want me to join you _Amu?_****_" _**he asked seductively.

**"N-no way!" I yelled and stomped to the bathroom.**

**"What am I going to do with you…?"**

**…**

**I scrambled out of the shower when I heard someone yell, "Amu why the hell is there a guy in your room?!" **

**·**

**Micky: Another edited chappy~ -still hanging onto Yamato-**

**Ikuto: -scans pages yet again- I see. –looks over at me and smiles evilly- You do realize, that you failed to mention I'm naked.**

**Amu: What?! I don't want Kuukai seeing you like that! Only I can see you when you're indecent!**

**Micky: Umm…you know that in most M rated fics, Ikuto can be completely exposed?**

**Amu: I won't allow it! –grabs Ikuto and stuffs into a random closet- Now no one can see him.**

**Micky: Except the rabid fangirls I keep in there, just in case someone wanders in- **

**Amu: Why didn't you tell me?! –runs over and grabs Ikuto who's shirt is already ripped off- Go into that room over there and stay!**

**Ikuto: -sighs and walks into Micky's bedroom- -peeks head out- I'm taking a nap. –closes door-**

**·**

**A/N: I hope you like this chappy! The rest of the chapters will be told in 3rd person! (I write better in that writing style anyways…)**


End file.
